


The Temperature of the Heart

by Rhyslvr69



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Cute, F/M, Funny, Leafa and Klein get closer, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyslvr69/pseuds/Rhyslvr69
Summary: Rika/Liz talks a little about her feelings about being back from SAO, and a little bit about what happened after the game ended. A brief scene with the gang in ALO fighting monsters, even though Rika is distracted by other things on her mind and heads out to the park.





	1. Back in the Swing of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this story takes places about 6 months after SAO was beaten by Kazuto. This edit is rusty, but I want to get some feedback. It is a little sad, but nothing serious. Let me know what you think in the comments below :)

Lisbeth stared out the window if the school building, chin propped in her hand. She could see the courtyard from her vantage point and sighed, tuning out the drone that didn’t truly care about “helping them catch up.”  
Her mind drifted to SAO, as it often did whenever she found herself bored. She was glad to be out of the game, truly. And was happy to have met her friends in there in the real world, when she didn’t think she would survive.  
But more and more frequently, she found herself missing her little shop. Being one of the best blacksmiths, highly sought after. Of having actual value, meaning something to other people. What she missed most were the customers. People with widely various stories, different faces, inky black hair and a midnight cloak to match.  
But he has been missing a lot lately. He hasn’t been the same since Asuna didn’t make it make, due to that ass Akihiko Kayaba. It rattled their entire group and she still felt the sad silences when something reminded her of her friend. But her death shook him the most, even months later.  
Shaking her head violently, she snapped out of her trance to find everyone in the class staring at her. “Ms.Shinozaki, can you please read the third paragraph on page 76?” The instructor glared at her with irritation.  
Cheeks burning hot, Liz stood and flipped open to the correct page. This day is going to suck. She thought miserably. 

***  
“Liz, look out!” Lisbeth jumped to the side in time just as a sticky tentacle shot out in the place where she was just standing. Breathing hard, she pushed her pink locks out of her face. Silica raced towards the best, slashing it along its side. Klein and Agil moved forward once Silica finished her attack, and the beast dissolved into pixels.  
Breathing hard, the three others whooped with joy, all high-fiving. Smiling, Liz jogged forward and slapped Klein’s palm. “Not bad, for a disgraced ninja.” Liz teased Klein and he made a face at her, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“I didn’t see you out there kicking ass. Where was your head today?” He tapped the side of his head, blue eyes flashing with humor.  
Lizbeth just grinned and shook her head, glancing away. To be honest the day had sucked. She had hoped that maybe he would be here.  
A small hand landed on her shoulder. Liz turned her head, looking down at Silica and her little dragon, Pina. “He said he didn’t feel like coming out again today.” She says quietly, and Liz swallowed hard, glancing up at the glistening green meadow. Her shoulders drooped and she flashed Silica a small smile.  
“I don’t know what your talking about. Was just checking to see if those idiots missed any monsters.” She said light-heartedly. Klein was immediately at her side, whining and trash-talking. They bantered back and forth, but Liz could still sense Silica’s disappointment. 

***  
“I’m going to turn in guys.” Liz stood up from the stool at the local pub their gang frequented. A chorus of “byes” rang out and she smiled, pulling up the logout button.  
She gasped, as she always did, when she was zapped back into her body. Sitting up, she pulled the nerve gear off her head. Looking around her room, going to sleep was the last thing on her mind.  
She sighed, slipping on some pants and a jacket. She tiptoed down the hall, wary that her mom might wake up. She breathed out in relief when she made it outside and headed down the sidewalk.  
Tokushima Park came into view and she veered towards it. She was about to sit on her favorite swing when she noticed a familiar figure on one of the benches. Swallowing hard, she edged closer to the figure. “Kirigaya?”


	2. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisbeth finds Kazuto at the park. They talk a little bit about his grief over Asuna's death. Kazuto realizes that maybe it is time to start moving past the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of cute and discovery of feelings. Sorry this one is so short, I want to focus more on Liz. But let me know if you guys want me to add more Chapters from Kazuto's point of view :)

“Kirigaya?” Kazuto’s head shot up at the soft voice, eyes moving toward the source. At first he didn’t register who was in front of him, but relaxed when he recognized Liz. He turned his head to wipe at his eyes before smiling at her.  
“Hey, Rika.” He noticed the faint flush on her cheeks and he cursed softly in his head. He knew how she felt. It wasn’t his fault the girl fell for a monster. His shoulders sagged and he startled slightly when he felt her move to sit beside him.  
He turned to look at her, but Liz was gazing up at the stars. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms and his mind flashed to a memory.  
“You should have brought something warmer.”  
“I had no idea this floor was going to be so cold.”  
“Here, take my jacket.”  
“What about you?”  
“You don’t feel cold when you’re disciplined.”  
Pink hair curled slightly in irritation. She rolled her shoulders back, glaring. “If you are trying to piss me off, it’s working.”  
His lips curled up at the memory and Liz lowered her gaze to him. Her brow lifted. “What’s that smile for?”   
“Nothing.” He said hurriedly, quickly pushing the memory from his mind. In it's place flooded more and he closed his eyes.   
“We… Missed you, at the hunt today.” Lis’ voice was hesitant, and he sighed. He just couldn't bear the thought of ruining their fun with sad thoughts and memories.  
“Today is her birthday.” His voice was strained and his breath grew shallow. Memories of her hooked up, skin pale as snow and just as cold. Her beautiful hair, scattered around the pillow. And a heart that had no more beats.   
When Kazuto had finally tracked down where Asuna’s hospital room was, it was too late. They explained that the shock had put her into cardiac arrest. But all he could do was hold the cold hand of the girl he loved.   
Now he looked at the one girl who he had been trying to forget existed. The source of his guilt whenever he was with Asuna. But, Rika wasn't the same girl as Lizbeth. Rika had warm chocolate eyes, and golden brown hair, cut short and pinned back. Lizbeth always had armor on, looking ready to swing that mace at anyone who messed with her. Rika looked softer in her pink sweater and black skirt. More feminine.   
Clearing his throat, his gaze returned to her. eyes. They were filled with emotion he couldn't decipher, and not for the first time, he wondered what was going on in her head.   
“I'm sorry, Kirigaya. I miss her too.” His eyes widened in surprise and a bittersweet smile crossed Lis’ face. “I truly do. Asuna was my friend. The rest of the gang often talks about her. We are trying to heal, move forward. It's been 6 months. You should try healing.”   
When he started to object, Lizbeth held up her hand to stop him. “I'm not telling you to forget her. You shouldn't have to. But life goes on, you know?”   
She stood and turned away from him. Before he realized what he was doing, his hand shot out to circle around her wrist. And was immediately shocked at how soft her skin was.  
Their eyes locked, and an unfamiliar feeling bubbled in his chest. Just as quickly as he latched on, he let her go. And as her figure retreated, he couldn't help but wonder why he felt so lonely. But he thought maybe, just maybe, it was time to put what happened in the game to rest.  
He looked down at his phone, gripped tightly in his hands. He had hundreds of unanswered emails from Klein, Agil, and even Silica. Yet the only one who tried to reach out to him in person was Rika. He also had some school information and a more recent one from Suguha asking him when he would be home.  
Sighing, he stood. It was time to show his family that he was willing to move forward. And he had a lot of fences that needed repairing, especially with his SAO pals.


End file.
